


Machinations

by HeartlandTower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manipulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlandTower/pseuds/HeartlandTower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Heartland’s abuse runs deep. Kaito finds he can endure it, until Droite comes into the equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machinations

_Maybe I could bite it off._ The thought occurs to him as it often does during these sessions, usually held in the darkness of Mr. Heartland’s office, or worse, in the seclusion of his bedroom. This time it’s his office, he in the chair at his desk and Kaito kneeling between his legs, sucking steadily and trying not to gag. Heartland’s hand was in his hair, toying with it and rolling the strands between his fingers. His breath was heavy in his throat as he watched the way Kaito's head bobbed on him, struggling to accommodate his size.

One nice, hard bite and he’d never need to do this again. Kaito knows that would cause more problems than it would fix, though. Heartland had other ways to use him, to manipulate him; such an act of defiance would be repaid a hundred times over. Besides, there was Haruto to think about. A part of him fretted the mayor’s affections would switch to his younger brother over time, and the thought terrified him, so he endured Heartland’s abuse: the way Heartland would turn the duel difficulty up to its maximum in the training room, the stolen kisses afterwards when Kaito’s body was bruised and broken. How could such a devil live beneath the colorful, flamboyant self he projected to the public?

His lips slid slowly against Heartland’s cock as he moved with purpose, trying to be done with it as quickly as possible. The taste of him was familiar by now but no less revolting. Kaito took the length back in his mouth again and sucked harder, he felt the way the gloved fingers entwined in his hair tightened against his scalp and knew it would be over soon. Mr. Heartland’s breath grew harsh and ragged, a low moan building in his throat—

A light knock came at the door, and Kaito froze, his blood running ice cold in his veins. He tried to pull his head from Heartland’s lap but the mayor’s grip on his hair tightened. Their eyes met briefly and Kaito felt his face burn hot with embarrassment before he looked away. Heartland had been smirking.

The volume of his voice rose to a lighthearted singsong, calling out beyond the door. “Come in!”

It was a new layer to the sick game Heartland played with him to bring a stranger into the tangled web Kaito had been caught up in. He heard the door swing open and didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see who he was laid bare to. What if it was his father? His brother? Kaito heard a soft, surprised gasp from the person in the doorway and knew he couldn't bear not knowing who had caught the two of them in this position. He had to look. His face turning red with shame he twisted his head in the direction of the door, and Heartland allowed him this, at least.

It was Droite. She was understandably shocked; they all had an unspoken knowledge that Mr. Heartland did more than just train them to be duelists, but to see it laid out in front of them was a different story. A wounded look flashed across her face then she averted her gaze, and somehow that hurt him deeply. The mayor’s fingers pulled hard on Kaito’s hair then, forcing his head back deep into Heartland’s lap. It was too much all at once and he started to gag and choke, struggling for breath.

“Yes? What is it, Droite?” Heartland asked, as if nothing was unusual about the situation at all. His grip wasn’t letting up so Kaito forced himself to breathe hard through his nose, blinking tears from his eyes as he fought his gag reflex. His mouth and throat worked weakly around Heartland.

Droite hesitated, unsure with how to proceed, and when she finally did speak her voice wavered. “We… we have reports of another Number in the city, sir. Number 10.”

“Fantastic!” Heartland grinned and used his other hand to stroke Kaito’s cheek almost affectionately. His thumb wiped away the tears from Kaito’s left eye and he chuckled softly before turning his attention back to Droite. “I’ll send Kaito along in a few minutes to collect it.”

His face was bright red as he realized Droite was the last person in the world he wanted to see him like this. All of the duelists who trained together in Heartland Tower had grown close to each other but he and Droite especially; he wanted to believe Droite would intervene on his behalf. As his tongue continued its progress against the underside of Heartland’s cock, he mentally begged her to protest, to object, to say something. _Anything._

There was a long pause where the only sound between the three of them was Kaito’s slurping and sucking, the occasional strangled gasp for air.

Mr. Heartland finally spoke up again. “You’re dismissed, Droite. Unless you’d like to join in~?”

The tone in his voice was sickening. She had to do something now, Heartland forced her to acknowledge what was going on. Kaito had hesitated in the movement of his mouth, realizing he was anxious for her response.

Droite was looking at Kaito, a pained expression on her face. Perhaps she was entangled with the mayor as well, perhaps she was afraid of retribution. The thought of either possibility did little to lessen the pain when, after a beat, she murmured, “No thank you, sir.” She hesitated one last time before she turned her back on Kaito and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

She had left him with Heartland.

A million thoughts swirled through his head when Heartland jerked him back to reality, yanking harshly on his hair and forcing Kaito’s gaze upward. Again their eyes met, such an inconsequential event in the great scheme of things, yet they both understood the gravity of Droite’s departure. She was under his thumb just as much as Kaito was. Any feelings they might have had for each other meant nothing under Heartland. His face was cruel and unforgiving, staring him down through the frames of his almost comical glasses.

“She can’t help you, Kaito. No one can. If you want to help Haruto, you need me.”

The worst part was knowing that he was right.

With renewed vigor Heartland started to force himself in and out of Kaito’s mouth; he struggled half-heartedly as he knew Heartland would get what he wanted in the end. He was numb to the gagging, the pain of his aching throat, the taste of cum spilling into his mouth. The only thing Kaito’s mind refused to forget was Droite.

She had left him with the devil.


End file.
